Broken Hearts, Broken Soles
by dreamofdesire
Summary: Leah was sick of being heartbroken. The soles of Jake's shoes were wearing thin from all the times he'd ran away. Little did they know their salvation would come from each other. Redemption is always found in the most unlikely of places.


Author's Note: Wow, I'm such a terrible person for letting this story go untouched for so long. Hopefully you all can forgive me. For new readers this is a continuation of_"Broken Soles"_. If you haven't read that, this story will be very confusing. _Broken Hearts, Broken Soles"_ takes place immediately after the events of _"Broken Soles"._

_2011 Author's Note: I've gone through and edited this chapter for grammatical reasons and such and I'm hoping to post a new chapter soon._

Enjoy!

Leah woke up with a massive crick in her neck. It was like she had been shoved into a box, a very tiny box, and left there all night. It was only while Leah tried to get up that she realized she was lying on a cement floor.

'_What the hell?'_ she thought, a little more than slightly irritated. Leah furrowed her brow in concentration and that's when it all came flooding back.

The fight, the crying, the falling asleep in each other's arms.

Leah secretly wanted to tell the pack their mighty leader had fallen to the floor in a blubbery mess but knew they wouldn't believe her. Hell, Leah was there and she could hardly believe what had happened. A part of her felt honored that Jacob had chosen to let his guard down around her, of all people. Of course the other, more vindictive, bitchy part, wanted to laugh at the hilarity of the whole situation. The idea of a man the size of a small Redwood, curling up and crying uncontrollably made her want to laugh until her stomach ached; that is until she remembered the reason behind said crying.

The female shape shifter's heart broke all over again. Even though Harry had died, Leah still had her mother, Sue, but Jacob was left with no mother or father. Leah couldn't even imagine what life would be like if Sue was gone. Jacob needed a friend now more than ever, whether he wanted one or not.

Therein lies the problem.

Speaking of Jacob, where the hell had he gone off?

"If that little fucker got up in the middle of the night to sleep in his own comfy bed and left me here on this filthy, oil stained floor, I'm going to force feed him his own testicles", she said rather loudly.

"Well I guess it's a good things I didn't. I would imagine testicles don't taste very good…but seeing as how you're the expert, I'll let you field that question." Jacob was one smug little bastard, although not for long.

Leah launched herself at Jacob. Obviously Jake was not about to let Leah kill him and he caught her mid-air. He tried to keep her at arms length but Leah, thinking quickly, wrapped her legs around Jake's muscular torso and used the momentum to flip him onto his back. For a moment Jake lay there stunned, _'How the hell did she just do that?'_Leah was fast and strong, for a girl, but Jacob was leader of the pack. He was the Alpha. There was no way he was going to be taken down by a girl.

Leah could see the gears in motion inside Jacob's head, wishing she could hear his inner monologue. So naturally she did the first thing that came to mind and tried to furiously rip his face off. When that failed, she settled for boxing his ears.

"Fuck Leah! That hurt like a motherfucker!" Jacob was once again stunned by Leah's actions.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before saying nasty things about me. I outta wash your mouth out with soap," she said teasingly, with a twinkle in her eye. Leah sat up on her haunches but still straddling Jake. That's when her face suddenly shifted to that of a person perplexed. She titled her head to the side, "Shouldn't you be off in a corner crying your eyes out? It's all right if you want to. I promise I won't tease you about it."

Jake gave Leah a look of annoyance and lifted her off of him, "I'm fine Leah, really." Jacob leapt off the floor, grabbed a mallet and started to hammer out the rather large dent he had put in the side of his Impala.

"Umm…what are you doing?"

"Fixing my car."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Not shit, I mean why aren't you packing. The funeral is in seven days and it's going to take forever to get back to La Push, so lets haul ass." Leah started walking to the stairs that left to Jake's apartment above the garage…

"I'm not going back," Jake said matter-of-factly without turning around. Leah stopped dead in her tracks, turned and looked at Jake with disbelief.

"Like hell you are!" she exclaimed, "He's your father, you have to show up. You have to give the eulogy and send him off to the spirit-world and take care of the house and all that shit. You're the man of the house now Jake, so start acting like one!"

Jake turned his head slightly in Leah's direction, "Don't start with me Leah. It will only end badly for you," he threatened.

"Oh what? You gonna hit me again? Push me around a little? Contrary to popular belief, beating up on girls doesn't make you a man." Leah knew she was pushing all the wrong buttons, but dammit, she was frustrated with Jake's newfound attitude.

"Just shut up Leah. Shut up before you get yourself in trouble." Jake attempted to go back to work.

"Well that isn't going to happen, so it would seem that we are at an impasse. What are we gonna do about that?" Leah folded her arms and stared defiantly at her Alpha.

Jake turned around and faced Leah, "I don't give two shits what _you_ do, but _I'm_ going to finish restoring my car. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." Jake turned back to the vehicle and paused. He cocked his head to the side and looked out the corner of his eye, "On second thought, let it." With that Jake went back to work, affectively blocking Leah from his thoughts.

"_What the fuck?'_ What happened to the scared little kid from last night? The one who just wanted to be held and taken care of? In a matter of hours that frightened boy had been replaced by a cold, heartless, son of a bitch. How could he not show up to his own father's funeral? Rachel and Paul were on their honeymoon in Australia and couldn't get back in time and Rebecca was too pregnant to fly. Without Jacob, Billy wouldn't have anyone to send him off to join their ancestors. It was Jacob's duty as a son and as a member of the Quileute tribe to perform the burial rituals. Leah wasn't must for ceremony and tradition but even she had done that much for her father.

Leah needed to find a way to get Jake back to La Push. She was making it her mission and decided then and there to do whatever it takes to get him there, even if she had to break some bones, although hopefully none of her own.

Leah rolled up her metaphorical sleeves. This was gonna take some major elbow grease.


End file.
